Dusty's Lover
by Alphawolfben
Summary: Steeal has returned but not for revenge for Dusty his daghter but Kodi and his family won't let him force her away as new feeling are shown between the two.
1. Dusty's dad

Dustys dad

Dusty was walking though nome when she saw a black and white wolf walking around but it looked like he was looking at her "Hey you come over here" the dog asked as Dusty walked to her " Are you Dusty?" he questioned "Yes i am why?" she questioned him" "Im Steeal your dad" Steeal said "NO YOU CAN'T" Dusty said crying and running away "Dusty wait" Steeal said chaseing her.

Meanwhile at the post office Kodi,Kirby and Ralph were talking to there other sled mates "Kodi well done on beating me to lead dog" Kirby said "Thanks bud my dads pround of me" Kodi said smileing form ear to ear. Just then Kodi saw Dusty running and then he saw who he never wanted Steeal chaseing her! "Guys im going to walk see you soon" Kodi said walking around a building then speeding off. When he found them he saw Steeal pinning Dusty on the ground "STEEAL LEAVE ME ALONE" Dusty cried "your comeing home with me" Steeal said getting off her "OI STEEAL" Kodi said standing over Dusty "KODI IF IT ISNT BALTO'S SON" Steeal said "Leave Dusty alone she might be your daghter but she dos'nt want you" Kodi said "Ill get you Kodi and take her home to her mom" Steeal said. "Over my dead body" Kodi thought to himself.

**Here is the first chapter of my KodiXDusty hope you enjoyed more soon**


	2. Back to the boiler room

Back to the boiler room

Steeal left kicking the snow when he was out if view Kodi got off of Dusty "Are you alright" Kodi asked seeing Dusty scared and shakeing "How can that monster be my dad" Dusty asked "Because he takes anyone he want's" Balto said walking over with Jenna. "Son well done i heard Steeal was walking around here now i know why" Balto said looking at Dusty "Oh no please Mr Balto don't hurt me" Dusty said hideing her head under her paws. "I won't silly just gonner make sure you stay with Kodi for a bit" Balto said looking at his son "DAD!" Kodi shouted blushing.

This made Dusty giggle a bit which made Balto,Jenna and Kodi chuckle "Good to see you happy Dusty" Jenna said walking away with Balto. "Come on Dusty let's get you to the boiler room" Kodi said "Okay ill stay close to you" Dusty said nearly rubbing his side "Ill race you Kodi" Dusty said "Your on" Kodi answered back as they both ran to the boiler room.

Soon when they got to the boiler room Ralph ran to Dusty licking her face "I missed you babe" Ralph said but Dusty wasnt looking at her boyfreind he was watching Kodi sitting next to the boiler to keep warm. Kodi was also looking at Dusty seeing that she wasnt smileing like she normaly did "Shes just scared about steeal" Kodi though laying his head on his paws and falling asleep. "Dusty i love you" Ralph said loveingly Dusty couldnt say anything and ran off "DUSTY" Ralph shouted wakeing Kodi up "Whats worng" Kodi asked Ralph "I just said i loved her and she ran out" Ralph said confused. "Ill talk to her okay" Kodi said walking out the door.

**Heres the second chapter next will be a Kodi and Dusty momant so any KodiXDusty fans better be ready**


	3. Kodi's surprise gift

**Kodi's surprise gift**

Before Kodi went to find Dusty he went to his mum's to ask for something to cheer her up when he came inJenna hugged him. "Hey son something on your mind" Jenna asked she could read Kodi like a book "Yeah i wanna get Dusty something romantic even if shes with Ralph" Kodi said a bit shy "What colour are her eyes purple arnt they" Jenna asked "Yeah mom why" Kodi questioned. Give her this as she put a purple bandanna on his back "Very smart mom matches her eyes" Kodi said about to walk out the door.

"Kodiak one minute" Jenna said knowing he hated being called that "Yeah mom don't call me that" Kodi asked walking back to her "i have to ask you love her don't you" Jenna said "She's with Ralph not me" Kodi said walking away "Kodi Steeal loves her" Jenna shouted as Kodi turned back "How do you know that" Kodi asked standing shocked "I overheard him when walking with Balto and he said Dusty will be hers" Jenna said wanting him to have her.

"Thanks mom ill go see her now" Kodi anwsered and ran out to find Dusty he looked under the doc's room and found her laying there "Shes damn beautiful" Kodi thought Dusty was also thinking the same thing as him and spotted him walking up to him with something in his fur. "Well if it isnt my hero Kodi whats under your fur" Dusty asked smileing "Close your eyes and find out" Kodi said shutting her eyes for her. When he was sure she had her eyes shut she put the bandanna around her neck "mm Kodi what you put on me" Dusty asked "Look and find out" Kodi said stepping back.

Dusty looked at Kodi then at her neck and was so shocked more then she was when they met "Kodi its its" Dusty said crying as Kodi swept her tears "Beautiful" Dusty said "Yeah beautiful" Kodi replayed as there eyes locked up "well i should emr go" Kodi said but before he could Dusty stopped him "Oh Kodi stay and kiss me" Dusty said nuzzleing him hard "Oh Dusty i love you so much it hurts" Kodi confessed "i do too i want you not Ralph" Dusty said still nuzzleing her love "Dusty be my girl" Kodi asked laying next to her "Oh i will and dump Ralph" Dusty said rubbing into his lovers side wagging her tail.

**Looks like they both love eachother who didnt see that one more chapters to come Alphawolfben sighing off.**


End file.
